


Building Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Cas, Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Lucifer, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes into heat. Normally, he goes through it alone. But this time there's a certain blond haired Alpha in the bunker, that goes by the name Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Heat

Some-days, Sam hates the fact that he's an Omega. Like today, when his heat hits him out of nowhere. He'd just been eating his breakfast, and felt slick beginning to drip out his hole. His whole body locked up, because he didn't really want to soak the back of his pants through at the breakfast table. It was only then he felt the three sets of glowing red eyes locked onto him. He looked up, and the first Alpha he made eye contact with was Dean. He knew how desperate he must looked, pupils blown and a flush rising on his cheeks.

Deans gruff voice broke the silence. "Alright, everybody out" Deans voice left no room for argument. He stood by the door, waiting for the other two to pass him. Cas was out first, but Lucifer took longer, his eyes lingering on Sam. It was only Deans warning growl that got him moving. Dean watched him go, and then approached him brother. Sam could feel it building, slick beginning to gush out his hole. Dean wrapped a hand around the top of his brothers arm, and pulled him up. "C'mon Sammy, you need to get back to your room. You've got stuff to help, right?" Sam nodded mutely, stumbling after Dean, the heat rolling in like mist through his body. His mind became focused on one thing. Well, two really, but he knew he wasn't allowed the second one. Instead his mind locked on the fake knot he had in his room. He strained against Deans grasp, which only tightened. Sam understood why. An Omega in heat running would trigger the Alpha instinct to mate. And Sam loved his brother, just not like that.

Finally, they were outside his door. Dean pushed him through it, and locked eyes with him. "I'm going to head out with Cas for the next couple of days, and leave Lucifer to babysit. I want you to lock the door as soon as I'm gone,okay Sam?"Sam's eyes were wandering around his room, thinking of all the different positions he could get into, so it felt like a real Alpha was fucking him. He whimpered at the though, and nodded along with Deans words. Something about Lucifer staying and locking the door. His brother ruffled his hair, and walked out. Then he waited just around the corner so he could hear the snick of the lock being turned. He breathes out, and palms himself through his jeans He'd never act on his instinct when it came to his brother, and this reaction was purely biological.

The second he had locked to door, Sam crossed the room and yanked open the drawer beside his bed. His fingers closed round hard black silicone. This particular dildo had no knot on it, but Sam didn't need that yet. He threw the dildo on the bed, and stripped quickly. He knelled on the bed, and slipped and hand behind himself, and pushed two fingers straight into his hole. He stretched himself quickly, not even aiming for his prostate before reaching for the dildo. A nice six inches to start off with, it would calm his heat. Long enough for him to go back to the kitchen and grab some food. Without any further ado, he slid the dildo into himself. Something that was half scream half moan tore itself out of his throat. He could feel his slick coating the fake dick inside him, the sweat pooling in the dip on his back and his cock hard and heavy between his legs. He moves the dildo in and out out at a slow pace, hearing the dirty sucking sound his hole makes. The head keeps bumping against his prostate, and he cries out everytime. Even though this is enjoyable, he doesn't seem to be getting anywhere, his orgasm just hiding around the corner. And then Lucifer pops into his mind. In his minds eyes, he can see Lucifer pinning him down and fucking into with long, hard thrust. He imagines Lucifer growling in his ear, whispering filthy things about how pretty Sam would look hanging off his knot. He imagines how it would feel to filled with Lucifers cum. He cries out one final time as the fake cockhead whispers over that spot. His cum splatters on the bedsheets beneath him. Breathing easy now, he pulls the dildo out slowly, groaning as it stimulates a certain bundle of oversensitive nerves. He slides off the bed, landing on his feet. He stretches, and feels his heat recede for the moment. Throwing his jeans back on, along with a loose shirt, he pads towards to kitchen.

He needs food. Preferably peanut butter. He finds the jar, and then a spoon. He wouldn't normally eat this, but his heat brings weird craving with it. He remembers that Dean and Cas have gone out, so that just leaves Lucifer. No sign of him, and Sam blushes slightly, thinking about how he got off. He's not ashamed, he knows there's something between them. The click of the spoon on the bottom of the jar brings him back to reality. And reality involves a blond Alpha scenting the air in front of him, eyes locked on Sams mouth, which is currently wrapped around a spoon, trying to get the last of the peanut butter. Sam squeaks around the spoon, and Alpha red flares in Lucifers eyes. "Sam" Lucifers voice has taken on a rough raspy edge to it, and Sam can't help the fact his heat rears it's head at the sound of it. He can feel the slick spreading across the seat of his pants. "Hey Lucifer, I was jus- ah" The last part is cut off as Lucifer grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss. Their teeth knocked together, and Lucifer pushed Sam back until he hit a wall. He can feel Lucifer growling, the vibrations travel across his lips. Sam moans, and arches up, bumping his crotch against Lucifer, and gasps. This may not be his first rodeo, but Lucifer is by no means small. He whimpers at the thought of that being inside him. He would be so full. "Sam, I need to know you want this" Lucifers voice pierces through the daydream he was slipping into. "Yes. Yes I want this" Sam really does. He looks Lucifer in the eye, and repeats how much he wants this again. Lucifer pulls him back in, nipping at his bottom lip. "Then run"

Sam knows what this means. He grins at Lucifer, wriggles out of his hold, and is out the kitchen before Lucifer has time to blink. He hears Lucifers howl behind him, and pounding footsteps. Part of him just wants to stop and roll over for his Alpha, but the other part of him wants his Alpha to prove himself worthy of catching him. His heat is back in full force and making him weak in the knees. All he can hear now is the sound of his own breathing. He skids round another corner on the bunker, and is almost over whelmed by the smell of Alpha. Lucifers room, he quickly realizes. A devilish grin spreads across his face as an idea pops into his head. He opens the door, and quickly pulls off his shirt. This should give he some more time. He starts running again. By the time he reaches another corridor, he can hear Lucifers frustrated howl behind him. He speeds up, not wanting the game to be over yet. His ass and thighs are completely drenched in his slick, and he can feel his hole fluttering, desperately wanting something to fill it. He caught up in what his body was feeling, he didn't notice the bunker go quite. That was, until he rounded another corner and ran face first into a wall of muscle. The scent of Alpha washes over him, and he knows the cat has caught the mouse.

Lucifer crouches down in front of him, and licks his lips.  
"Looks like I've caught my pretty little Omega. Going to knot you and claim you soon Omega" Sam whimpers as those thoughts enter his mind, because he wants that so badly. He turns himself over, so he's presented to Lucifer. It registers in the back of his mind that his slick is leaking through his jeans. Any other time he'd be embarrassed, but know all he wants is Lucifer inside him. What's taking him so long? Does Lucifer not like him? All those doubts rush out his head when he feels Lucifer pulling down his jeans.

Instead of fingers or Lucifer's cock pressing against him, it's his tongue. Sam screams, partly in shock and partly because he forgot Lucifer had a forked tongue, but he's remembering now. It flicks round his rim, before pushing in with one thrust. Sam's crying and whimpering and begging now. Lucifer pulls his tongue out, and Sam keens out the lose, and then let's out a startled yelp as both his buttocks are bitten. He looks over his shoulder, and is met with a smirking Lucifer. "Marking you up so everyone knows you belong to me Sam. My Omega." Sam huffs gently. "I think you'll be the only seeing my ass Luci, and I would like to be able to sit on it" Lucifer laughs behind him, and then parts Sams cheeks again.

However, this time he doesn't start rimming him. Instead he locks his lips over the slightly puffy rim of Sams holes and sucks. Sam almost passes out from his orgasm hitting him so quickly. Lucifer just moans behind him, tasting all the salty-sweet slick that Sams offering. He just keeps sucking, listening to the sound of Sam choking on his screams as overstimulation wracks his body. Deciding that's enough for the moment, he turns Sam over and manages to get the boys legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly stands up, savoring the mewls Sam makes as the stinging bitemarks brush against the rough denim of Lucifers jeans. "See why I bit you now?"

Sam's floating on cloud nine. His body is on fire and numb, all at the same time. He feels the sting of denim and wants to cry at the feeling it causes. Pleasure pain. All of a sudden Lucifer scent is overwhelming, and his brain tell him they must be in the Alphas bedroom. He starts wriggling around in the arms holding him, because does that mean that Lucifer's stopped messing around and he's going to get a knot?

He was placed gently on the bed, Lucifer pressing a quick kiss on to the bitemarks that were beginning to bruise. He pulled back and looked at the sight stretched out before him. Glistening tanned skin, sweat sticking his hair to the nape of his neck, his slightly puffy rosy pink hole and a continuous gush of slick running down his thighs. Sam's breathy little whimpers cut through the air. He was so caught up in that moment, that he didn't realize Sam had reached behind himself and unceremoniously shoved three fingers in his hole.

Lucifer's brain stopped for a moment. Sam was perfect. Sam was Mate. He needed to be out his jeans now. Slipping of the bed, Lucifer practically ripped his jeans off. He looked up to check on Sam, and almost popped his knot then and there. While Sam was now working four fingers in and out of himself, he was looking straight at Lucifer.

"Are you going to knot me, or do I have to go out and find another Alpha?" Sam shouldn't be that coherent with the amount of fingers he had buried himself, but the words got Lucifer moving. A snarl twisted his lips at the thought of another Alpha touching what was his. He was back on the bed in seconds, cock resting on the very edge of Sams hole, hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to submit. "I'm getting to fuck you into this mattress and keep you on my knot, where you belong, for days, Sam" He slid the very tip of his cock in, and teased Sam.

Sam, who had apparently had enough teasing. Rearing up, he flipped them both over and promptly sat down on Lucifers cock, taking him all in one go. He whined at the fullness, but say still for a moment. "You're right Lucifer. I am going to be hanging off your knot for days. You are going to fuck me into the mattress" He slowly began to move his hips "But as much as I belong to you" He lifted himself completely up, and dropped straight back down, impaling himself. "You belong to me" Sam quickened the pace, lifting himself up, and the dropping back down, enjoying the sound of flesh slapping off flesh.

Lucifer was still slightly stunned. He heard everything Sam said, but was still catching up with the fact that Sam was riding him. He could feel himself slide into the silky smooth passage, and his knot dooming, but the rest of him was struggling to catch up. Part of his brain seemed to know what to do, as it wrapped his hands around Sams waist and started doing more work. Sam leaned back, placing his hands just above Lucifer knees, enjoying the ride.

It was getting harder and harder for Lucifer to pull out, he knot swelling. The fact that he can now see himself sliding in and out of Sam make his swell more. He keeps pumping up into Sam and feels his knot lock. Sam's walls grip him rightly and he screams as Lucifers cum paints his insides. The Alpha fun triggers Sams own orgasm. Just as he comes, Lucifer pushes up and bites Sams neck. Sam's eyes roll back into his head, pure pleasure rippling through his body.

Lucifer admires his handiwork. A thoroughly fucked out Omega, with a mating Mark on his neck. Lucifer smile softly at Sam, who is still trembling above him. With a bit of maneuvering, he's managed to get them lying side by side, his knot tugging at Sams rim. They lie in silence for a while, Lucifers cock pumping Sam full of cum, and Sam slowly coming back to earth.

"Dean threatened to use my balls on the cheese grater if I touched you" Sam laughs gently, that does sound like Dean. "Well he'll just have to deal, I'm rather fond of your balls,and everything that come with them" They both laugh this time, and lie in silence for a bit more. Lucifer just beginning to drift off again, when Sam asked a question.

"So, how do you feel about panties?"


End file.
